Outriders
The Outriders are a mindless species of savage beasts subservient to Thanos and the Black Order, used to fight in the Battle of Wakanda. History Battle of Wakanda The Outriders were deployed in Thanos and the Black Order's assault on Earth, specifically in their attempt to retrieve the Mind Stone from Wakanda. Several Dropships were released from Sanctuary II and were sent crashing down in and around Wakanda; the doors opened and the Outriders were unleashed upon the African plains. ]] Along with the Black Order, the Outriders faced the Wakandan army and Captain America's Avengers faction, throwing themselves at the force field in an attempt to destroy it. Many are killed, but as they continue, the force field begins to falter. When some begin to circle around the force field, the Wakandans are forced to let them through, prompting the aforementioned army and faction to engage. As the two sides battle, the remaining Black Order, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, and Cull Obsidian, attack Vision, Scarlet Witch, and the Hulkbuster. Meanwhile, the Outriders are refusing to be bested by their opponents, relentlessly continuing their assault. Soon afterwards, as the heroes are beginning to be worn down, Thor, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot join the battle, greatly turning the tide. Some Outriders attempt to escape, although most are decimated by the Wakandans and the heroes.Avengers: Infinity War Characteristic Traits The Outriders are characterized by their leathery black and yellow skin. Most of the Outriders have four, clawed arms, although there are some that have been shown to have six. They can adopt both bipedal and quadrupedal postures to walk and run. Their faces lack any visible eyes, and their mouths are equipped with razor-sharp teeth and claws. They also have blue blood. Unlike their sister species, the Outriders are mindless, only following basic commands given by the Black Order, constantly throwing themselves against Wakanda's force field, killing themselves in the process. Some of them opted to circle around the force field to attack the building which housed Vision, but upon the force field finally opening, they changed course and made their way to the battleground. This suggests that Outriders operate solely on their bloodlust. Still, the Outriders do have some semblance of intelligence, as some have been shown to pilot their dropships. They also have a sense of self-preservation, with some attempting to run from Thor when he unleashed his powers on them. The Outriders do not utilize advanced weaponry. However, they possess greater superhuman physical abilities, making them fearsome adversaries in battle. During the Battle of Wakanda, Captain America stuggled to fight a lone Outrider at one point, whereas he had no problem fighting the Chitauri during the Battle of New York. Relationships Allies *Chitauri - Sister Species *Thanos - Master *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † **Proxima Midnight † **Cull Obsidian † **Ebony Maw † Enemies *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Sam Wilson/Falcon † **James Rhodes/War Machine **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Thor *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot † *Bucky Barnes/White Wolf † *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther † *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku Trivia *In the comics, the Outriders were a race of genetically engineered humanoid creatures with the purpose of serving their master until they die. Thanos used Outriders to find new planets inhabited by weak species he would conquer. References External Links * Category:Race